1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing and applying adhesive tape, and especially to a mechanism for cutting adhesive tape dispensed from such a device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensers for adhesive tape are known. These can be generally classified as either handheld models or base-type models. Handheld models are designed to be held in one hand while the user applies tape to a surface. These models typically include a handle that supports a spool for holding a roll of tape and a device to guide and dispense the tape. Base-type models hold a roll of tape in a base designed to rest on a surface, such as a table or desktop, while the user pulls tape off of the roll. Both handheld and base-type dispensers typically include a sharp, usually serrated cutter for cutting the tape after the desired length of tape has been dispensed.
The tape cutters found on such prior art tape dispensers have several disadvantages. First, they are typically exposed, posing a danger that the user or others may be cut by the sharp edges. In addition, the teeth of such serrated cutters may be dulled or bent by accidentally striking the cutter against hard objects. In addition, in order to cut a piece of tape using such cutters, it is necessary to manipulate the tape or the tape dispenser in a way that exerts uneven force on the tape so that a cut or tear is initiated at one edge of the tape. Especially in the case of handheld tape dispensers, which are most commonly used with packaging tape that may be up to 3.5 inches wide, the twisting action needed to initiate the cut can result in twisting of the tape itself, causing the tape to stick to itself and resulting in wasted tape and frustration for the user.